Among the Stacks
by Caroling Graceless
Summary: What happens when a sexy Slytherin and a notso naive Gryffindor get locked in the library for the night? warnings: explicit sex and language hgbz. first het coupling, be nicereview!


_This is intended as a oneshot, and its my first time trying a het couple, so if you guys find something that you like/dislike or is oh so right/ wrong tell me! I don't own Harry Potter or all seven books would be about people fucking. Girlish sigh... I'm not too sure about this story, so again, reviews would be nice._

* * *

She moaned in his mouth. Intense blue eyes stared into her own glazing brown ones. He had always wondered what would happen to the uptight girl if she had ever let her hair down.

_**Her very full, thick hair full of life, something untamable, like her. Plus it's so very soft. **_

His hands ran through her hair once more as he brought her ever closer to his body. He was hard all over, his blood rushing from all over his body into the one spot that was currently driving him crazy. It had been a very long time since he had had a girl, and now he had a full blown sex kitten in his arms. Who knew that Granger could be this exciting.

She liked the way that his lean, hard body fit in with hers how it commanded her to submit to him, to run her fingers under his shirt, all over his body. It was a chance encounter in the library, started over some soft, yet biting words and led to…

_**I need to fight with more bloody gorgeous Slytherins in the library more often.**_

Madame Pince had left hours before, running out because of a family emergency, unaware that she had just locked the two in for the whole night, together. Their sniping was over which plan to use to get out, but now both were rethinking that plan.

Blaise feverishly kissed her neck, every part of it, and began leading kisses down her body, unbuttoning each button on her oxford as he went. Hermione had taken off the jumper hours ago when she tried to get one of the houselves roaming around Hogwarts to accept it. Soon she was half naked in the midst of the stacks being thoroughly ravished by Blaise Zambini, the quieter of the Slytherins.

_**Always watch out for the quiet ones.**_

His hands began exploring her torso and back until he came upon her bra and its straps, quickly unsnapping her and freeing her breasts. Her nipples already hardened from his caresses and kisses, looked good enough to eat, but before they went any further her roughly picked her up and carried her to one of the tables and promptly sat her upon it.

He began to knead her breasts and twist her nipples back and forth, until she let out a little squeak of pleasure which he promptly silenced by capturing her mouth with his.

Slowly his right hand went under her skirt feeling how wet her knickers had gotten. He nibbled her ear a bit and said, "How much do you want me right now, Granger?"

"Zambini, I want you really badly," she said while groaning as his mouth began to travel down again as he sucked her breasts.

He brought his face very close to her ear again.

"Do you want me to fuck you Granger, right on this table?"

She was beginning to lose her train of thought, all she knew was that no one had made her ever feel this way before.

"Granger?"

"Yes…please, please….fuck me. Please?"

Her breath caught as he began to play with her clit.

"Darling, one more question," his blue eyes intent on hers, "are you still a virgin?"

He bit her neck and speeded his fingers up a bit.

"Ye-es…I'm still a..vir-irgin"

"Well that means I guess I'll have to be gentle at first, won't I?"

She looked at him straight in the eyes, regaining a bit of the authority that she held when a professor asked her a question, the same fire burning in her eyes.

"I don't believe in doing things halfway," she told him breathlessly, "and I want you, and I want you hard."

He gave her a devilish smile, whipping off her skirt and sodden knickers.

It was then that she realized that Zambini was still fully dressed. Quickly attaching herself to his mouth and body, she removed his shirt, unzipped his pants, and discarded it like he had discarded of her last bits of clothing. Then sliding her to the edge of the table he thrust into her, causing her to bite her lip as if not to cry. He began to move inside of her, the pain was almost blinding, but so was the sensation of pleasure building up inside of her. She wanted it so bad, needed release.

"Blaise," she hotly whispered in his ear, "harder…har-der..please"

He managed to breathe out, "Such a polite little thing."

He complied to her wishes thrusting faster and deeper into her…He was about to, she was about to, and then all at once there was an explosion that wracked his and her body. She was so tired and satiated. She kissed him one final time, and then slipped on her uniform. He followed suit, but left the first several buttons on his shirt undone.

She cleaned up their mess, and transfigured a few of the chairs into a very large sleeping bag. She gave him a smirk.

"Want to wait it out with me?"

He smirked back at her, "Sure…Hermione."

Her smile turned genuine.

"Thank you…Blaise."

They cuddled up next to each other and she played with his black hair.

"Wait Hermione, I didn't perform any contraceptive spells, what if you-"

She cut him off.

"Blaise, my mother gave me a muggle contraceptive last year to help with some of my monthly problems, it's called 'the pill.'"

He gave her a dubious look.

"It's very effective, don't get your knickers in a twist just because it's muggle."

He laughed at her.

"Yes, look at last time that happened, I had you hot and sweaty on a library desk."

"Nevermind, maybe I should help retwist them."


End file.
